


Laundry Room

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, derek is awkward, stiles is clumsy and breaks everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles accidently flooded the laundry room while just in his underwear and derek happens to need to do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Room

Derek was getting really tired of clothes laying on his dorm floor. He took all of his and Boyd’s clothes and threw them angrily in the casket, mumbling about how this place was dirty.

“I’m going to the laundry room.” Derek said, not even waiting for his Boyd’s answer. He walked down a couple of stairs before reaching the vast room, when he felt water at his feet, who had socks. Great, he thought.

That’s when he saw a man that looked quite younger than him, probably fresh out of high school. He had messy brown hair with moles all over him. He was beautiful. And he was in his underwear.

“What the hell?” Derek said, looking at the boy’s obvious struggle.

“Look, I can explain this,” He looked so panicked. “Alright, so I was just doing my laundry when obviously an evil demon took possession of this machine. It just started flooding and I couldn’t do anything, I mean I’m naked right now and I refuse to go ask for help.”

Derek chuckled. At least something exciting happened today. “And why exactly are you naked?”

The guy sighed and sat on one of the bench. “Well, it’s 3 am and no one, well, apparently except you, does their laundry here! So, little ol’ me just thought it would be a great idea to also wash the clothes I was wearing. So that, you know, everything would be clean.”

Derek looked at him with concern. “You okay?” He laughed. “Yes, thank you, I’m kinda hoping you won’t put this story as a Facebook status right now.”

“I won’t,” Derek laughed. “Hum…do you want a dirty t-shirt? Unless you’d rather be naked.”

The man with still no name threw his hands in the air and grinned at Derek. “You are a life saver, you know that?” He then put on one of Derek’s neutral black shirt, but still staying in boxers. Derek watched him move to lay down on the bench. His skin was quite pale and looked really soft. Was it wrong to stare? Derek definitely felt like he was staring.

“What’s your name,” said the guy, lifting his head to look at Derek, who was sitting at his feet.

“Derek. What about you?”

“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Pleased to do your acquaintance in such circumstances.” Derek laughed placed some towels that were in a cabinet on the floor. “Thanks.” Stiles whispered.

“No problem, and what kind of name is Stiles?”

“First of all, rude. And my real name is a secret and no one can pronounce it anyways.” He said, laughing. Derek was suddenly curious about it, but felt like he shouldn’t ask and make a fool out of himself trying to pronounce it.

Stiles sat straight up and put both his legs on opposite sides of the bench, facing the older man. “What’s your major? You give me the impression that you’re some engineer or something like that.”

Derek smiled and put himself in the same position as Stiles. “I’m a history major, actually. With a minor in Spanish.” Stiles looked impressed and smiled at Derek. He wasn’t used to obtain reactions like these when he told people what he was studying at university. Most of them looked at him and asked him what he’ll be doing with a degree in history? Derek hated those people.

“History major with a Spanish minor? That is quite cool.” Derek flushed and smiled. “Thanks, but what about you? You give me the impression that you’re the genius one here.” Derek said, as he watched Stiles grinning at him.

“Why, thank you,” Stiles said, placing a hand to his heart and acting modest. “I study Neuroscience, actually.” He said shyly.

Derek looked at him with big eyes. “Woah. Why Neuroscience?”

“I lost someone who had a brain disease and ever since that, I guess I wanted to study them.” Stiles said like he almost has that sentence rehearsed.

Derek nodded with sympathy. He hated when people apologized to him when he told him about his family, he didn’t feel like making Stiles annoyed by saying that.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then reopened it. “Ok, I know you told me you’re studying Spanish, so you have to tell me something in Spanish. Or else my curiosity will be the death of me.”

Derek thought for a few seconds, trying to find the phrase to say to him. “Alright, I got one. Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa.” Derek grinned. Stiles looked at him, eyes sparkling. “What does it mean?”

Derek panicked. “Hum. You…you broke the washing machine” He said, pointing at it. Dammit.

They both waited in silence for the washing machine to calm down and for the water to clean up with the towels. Derek could feel Stiles’ eyes on him, staring. He turned his head, but by the time he was facing Stiles and looking at him too, the machine stopped the noise. Stiles got up from the bench and looked around the machine to see if it was really over. “Well, I guess that’s it.” Stiles chuckled, looking at Derek.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Derek smiled. They both looked at each other, not talking but wanting to say something.

“Hey, hum,” Derek started, standing awkwardly. “Would you, hum, wanna go out with me?” His cheeks became red.

“Yeah!” Stiles almost screamed, smiling. “I mean, yes, I would love to.”

Derek laughed. “Can I pick you up this Friday? At 8?”

“Totally. I’m room 104.” Stiles said nervously.

“Ok, then. See you Friday, Almost-Naked Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa - you have a very beautiful smile.  
> thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
